Krieg Guide
Introduction Background Story Known as "The Wolf in War", His parents were murdered when he was 10 years old and his brother was kidnapped. After that day, Krieg has only wanted revenge. Late in the storyline, it is found out that Dainn is his brother. Official info: "He is called Moonlight Wolf in the Battlefield and has the reputation of a strongest warrior of history. At the age of 10, he lost his parents to a group of random intruders that also abducted his baby brother. Since the day that his family was devastated, it became the purpose of his life to become strong, so he can avenge the death of his parents and find his brother. After 10 years, he survived the hellish training course of Batka Temple, and entitled the 'Strongest Monk'. But soon after a while, he learned about the terrifying truth: Batka Temple and an influential person of Lunia Kingdom are the random intruders that murdered his parents and abducted his brother. Betrayed and shocked, he is now on a journey to find the 'influential person of Lunia Kingdom,' the mastermind of everything that happened to him." Class Type Krieg El Hati is a double-hammer wielding tank. He can dish out major damage and can withstand it. Krieg can also heal himself and other which separates him from the strictly melee Tia and Sieg. Main Weapon: Hammer Class Summary: Specialized: Tanknig, dealing massive damage to opponents and moderate healing. Pros of Krieg: *Potential Long Combos *Superior Damage *High HP *Heal Allies *Long Range Cons of Krieg: *Low MP *Slow start-up for attacks Skills Krieg's skills are classified into 5 groups: Power, Tactical, Will, Bless, and Ability. Power skills use Krieg's hammers in close range. Tactical skills deal with Krieg's supportive and narrow long range skills. Will use the wind for skills with a wide reach, and Krieg's transformations. Bless-typed skills are Krieg's buff and supportive skills. Last, but not least, Ability-type skills are passive abilities. Unlocking Method #1 (free) In Lunia you must unlock Krieg with quest: * NPC: Lynette (Character Quest) * Location: Square * Quest Name: New Profession - Wolf in War * Objectives: ** 100Fortification Stones ** 100 Catalysts ** 600G *Reward: **Krieg Character Add Card (available for 1lvl+, untradable item), quest is unrepeatable Method #2 (Cash Shop) Or alternatively you can buy Krieg at lunia.ijji.com's cash shop for 89 GCoins ($9 rounded up) After that : * Go into the game with one of your characters and press I to open your inventory. * Now click on the cash item inventory and put the card into your item bag. Now simply right click the card to activate it. * After that's done you can go to the character screen and make a Krieg. Combos Basic Moves (unofficial) Walk: Hold a direction, more precise than a dash, but much slower. Dash: Tap a direction twice. Dashes cancel into other dashes. Krieg cancels into 90 directions instantly. Dash A: A shoulder ram that moves Krieg a dash forward. Tapping forward makes krieg do another shoulder ram. Backdash cancelable. Dash AA: A shoulder ram that moves Krieg a dash forward, then Krieg puts his hammers together infront of him and spins them like a propellor. Hits four times. Cancels with down attack, A melee chain, or S. Dash ASSSS: Multiple shoulder rams. Krieg is not limited in the amount of shoulder rams he can do, but will only move forward in a straight line, and cannot dash out of this instantly. Krieg will automatically S counter if you are pressing S. This move is unaffected by speed changes. Dash S: A drop kick that moves Krieg 3 dashes forward. When Krieg hits the ground, he is similar to a state of being knocked down (can only be hit by down attacks or attacks that hit underground). If Krieg hits anything, he can get up with A or S, and slam them with his down attack animation. That attack has invincibility. Dash S is affected by speed changes, and the distance will either increase or decrease with speed. Down Attack: Press Space. Krieg will do a little kick that hits grounded opponents, but will not force them to get up. This attack cancels any other melee of Krieg, and can be backdash and skill canceled. Invincibility: Press S to activate Invincibility. Krieg will stand in a pose with his arms spread-eagled. This move is completely invincible, but takes 1/16th of your HP away every second. It can be walked out of. Purple Fog: Press S just as an attack hits you, this move can be done anytime you are in hitstun. You will not take any damage from the move, instead you will take 1/10th of your HP in return. Purple Fog only blocks attacks that flinch. You can still be stunned or launched into the air. This move has a short range where it will launch your opponent for very little damage. Skill cancelable and dash cancelable. Melee: Krieg has the second longest melee in the game, but the title of widest melee range belongs to Krieg. His basic AAAA chain is four hammer swings, the last one launches him into the air. His melee is the slowest in the game too. A''': A simple hammer swing. Timed right, you can follow with S repeatedly, doing the same attack animation for A. Dash cancel at a certain point, and skill cancel '''AA: Two swings that move him a slight distance forward. Dash cancelable at a certain point, and skill cancel AAA: Three swings that move him a fair distance forward. Dash cancelable at a certain point, and skill cancel AAAA: Three swings, and an uppercut with one hammer. The delay of the last hit can be negated by skill canceling, or using down attack. AS: A swing, then he spins 360 degrees and strikes with both his hammers. Has a shorter range than AA, but comes out much faster. AAAS: Three swings, then Krieg puts his hammers together and spins them like a propellor. Hits four times. Cancels with down attack, A melee chain, or S. AASSS: Two swings, then two quick lower swings. The last part of the attack has Krieg spin around and move a fair distance forward. Can be cancelled on the first hit of the spin, or last. Can be skill canceled at any point. See also Fashion - 31 images of Krieg in various dresses External Links * Official Korean Site: Krieg's skills - Krieg's skills (Korean) * Official Korean Site: Krieg's skills - Krieg's skills (translated from Korean to English by Google) Category:Guides Category:Characters